Intelligence, a curse?
by roxanne0910
Summary: What happens when our science loving turtle doubts if he wants to be smart? His goofball little brother walks by and cheers him up!


**A/n: This is a short story about some thoughts of my favourite turtle Donnie. He is having a hard time with himself and someone is going to help him. Have fun reading! ;-)**

Everybody thought it was a gift, but I know better. They don't see what it does to me. They don't see all the worries it causes me. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so smart. That I could have a worry less life like Mikey. But then who would repair the stuff that gets broken? Who would make the retro mutagen for the people that mutated? Who would save Timothy? I know that I'm the only one that can do that and it's a burden on my shoulders. It's also hard not to think about every possible outcome of a mission, only to find out that 90% of them result in death, capture, severe injuries or blowing our cover. It's really depressing.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, thinking like that, but it's time I get out of bed and start working on the retro mutagen. I got out of my room and went to the kitchen, straight for the coffee maker. Somehow the smell of that dark liquid makes me feel better and help me wake up. I know my brothers don't like me drinking so much of it, but it's the only thing that can keep me awake, since I don't sleep much lately. After my second cup of coffee I put down my mug and head for my lab. Once in there I grab my notebook and start writing down some equations. Then I opened my laptop and turned it on to see an opened program with molecule structures on it. "I'm so close", I said to myself, "Why won't it work?" I let out a frustrated groan and looked at all of my notes again. "One ingredient", I said, "One ingredient is missing and it won't work without it. But what is it?" Another groan escaped my mouth and I lay my head defeated in my hands. Then, as on cue, I heard a soft cough behind me. When I turned around I met a pair of worried sky blue eyes. "Hey, Mikey" I said and turned back to my laptop. When I got no reaction I wondered why he was here. "Do you need anything?" "No", Mikey answered, "I was just wondering..." When Mikey didn't finish his sentence, I turned to him to see him staring at the ground and shoving his foot back and forth. "What's wrong, Mikey?" I asked, standing up from my chair and walking to him. "Are... are you feeling okay, bro?" That question caught me off guard. "Wha-what do you mean, Mikey?", I tried to shrug it off, "I'm fine. Why do you think something is wrong?" Mikey looked up to me with a look that told me that he saw through my lie. "Don't lie to me, D. I see that something is bothering you. You've been so down lately. Please share your thoughts with me. I wanna help." He was literally pleading me. I looked away and only said: "You wouldn't understand." "Then explain it to me!", he said while grabbing my hands, "Don't shut yourself out." I looked up to him. He hat that determined look on his face, which meant he won't leave until he gets what he wants. I sighed. "You're not gonna leave until I tell you, are you?" I said with a barely noticeable smile. "Nope" Mikey said with his big goofy smile. That made me laugh. "Grab a stool" I said and went to my chair. Mikey placed himself right in front of me. "Now, spill it" he said rather demanding. I looked down to my hands in my lap. "Sometimes I... I wish I wasn't so smart." "WHAT!", Mikey nearly screamed, "Why would you want that?!" "You don't know what it's like to know every possible horrible outcome of a mission, even before we even go out of the lair." "That's one of the things that's so awesome of you, D!" I was startled by that statement. "You are prepared for everything. From large gaps between buildings to electric locks, you have something for every situation. I wish I could do that." "Don't speak too soon, lil' bro. It's a big burden. Having to fix everything, while having to make new things too. Plus tending to your injuries when needed and now I have to find a retro mutagen to cure Timothy and all those other innocent people who got mutated." Mikey was shocked. I could tell because he was quiet more than 10 seconds. "I... I didn't know we pushed you so hard. I-I'm sorry." "It's not your fault, Mikey", I assured him, "I took those tasks myself." Mikey suddenly grabbed my hands and when I looked up, I saw his comforting eyes but I couldn't help but see the defeated look. I know he wants to help, but I don't know how. Then I felt two arms wrap around me. Mikey was hugging me. I don't know why, but I hugged him back and started to cry. I cried in his arms before I pulled away and wiped the remaining tears away. Mikey waited patiently for me, which I found odd for Mikey, and then he asked: "Feeling any better?" "Yeah, thanks", I said, "I love you, bro." Mikey smiled. We sat there quietly for a few minutes until Mikey broke the silence. "I'll leave you to your work. I have prepared a prank for Raph and I don't wanna miss it." "Yeah, sure", I said, "Just make sure you don't come back with a lot of injuries." Mikey smiled at me and left my lab. I may know a lot, but not everything. I don't understand my feelings most of the time, but then Mikey walks by and helps me. I don't know how he does it, but at that point Mikey is smarter than me. And I don't care.

The end

 **A/n: That was it. I know the ending sucks, but I wrote it anyway. Please share your thoughts in the reviews.**


End file.
